


Sleep

by Astrid_Novalie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Non sexual ageplay, caregiver!yoongi, drabble-ish, little!woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Novalie/pseuds/Astrid_Novalie
Summary: Yoongi helps Woozi get ready for bed after a long day of performances.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language. I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> It's 6 in the morning here and I've yet to fall asleep so my English might be worse than usual. Please bare with me. I just really needed some fluffy Appa Yoongi in my life right now.

"You had a really big day today." Yoongi cooed as he walked down the hall of the backstage area in whatever arena they were at tonight. Woozi was wrapped around his body; his legs around Yoongi's waist, his arms around Yoongi’s neck. Their chest were pressed together and his head was rested against Yoongi’s shoulder. 

Woozi was exhausted, today had been non-stop from the moment they woke up. Woozi had interviews, appearances, and a photoshoot! And that was all just this morning. Then, this afternoon, he had a meet and greet backstage and had performed two solo dances tonight as well as a whole bunch of onstage promos. 

Yoongi was shocked that his little boy was still up and kicking. 

Well. For the most part. 

He was still awake but he was pretty much comatose. The boy's eyes were glazed over, his limbs limp and useless, and he couldn't form any kind of response without grunts or whines. Yoongi had to check a few times to make sure that the kid was still breathing. When they got to the Bangtan dressing room Yoongi laid Woozi down on one of the couches and started to dress him out of his stage clothes.

God, why did these stupid pants have to be so tight? Didn't Yoongi tell him that he wasn't allowed to wear this anyway? Why doesn’t anyone listen to Appa’s? 

"If Jungkookie told you not to wear this gear, I'd bet you listen." Yoongi muttered down to his half asleep child, who now had his eyes closed. 

Yoongi pulled Woozi’s pajama pants over his bottom and he lifted Woozi to a sitting position so that he could put one of Jungkook’s oversized shirts on him. 

"Alright...." Yoongi cooed, pulling Woozi's limp body into his grasp. He carried Woozi bridal style over to the couch and settled down with Woozi in his lap, pulling a blanket over the boy. 

"Now..." he whispered, removing one hand from his hold on Woozi to reach for a picture book that was on the table in front of them. "I've been dying to find out what happens next in this book. Haven't you?" He asked the sleeping boy as he tried his best to open the book to where they left off with one hand. 

"Ahem." He cleared his throat and scanned the page with a smile then looked back down at the sleeping boy. "Oh yes..." He mused. "This was well worth the wait." Yoongi kissed Woozi’s head and then began to read;

"Then all around from far away across the world he smelled good things to eat so he gave up being king of where the wild things are.  
But the wild things cried, "oh please don't go--We'll eat you up--We love you so!" and Max said, "No!" "


End file.
